Kongou
Kongou is a member of "The Fleet of Fog", a force of mysterious naval vessels identical to World War II-era warships that first appeared around 2012. The Fleet of Fog proved themselves to be hostile and heavily armed with futuristic weapons such as laser cannons and disintegration missiles, and protected by energy shields referred to as Klein Fields. By 2035, humanity was driven from the world's oceans and all communications between continents was severed, the Fog destroying underwater cables, sinking any ships or shooting down aircraft that tried to cross the oceans, and even proving capable of shooting down satellites. During this period, there was only one human victory, the capture of a submarine identical to I-401 (except for its blue paintjob) by JSDF captain Shouzou Chihaya, shortly followed by Shozou's mysterious disappearance. Several years later, the AI controlling the I-401, revealing itself with to have the appearance of a girl calling herself Iona, infiltrates the Japanese Naval Academy and leads Shouzou's son, Gunzou Chihaya to her "ship body", stating that she has no memories other than a directive to follow his orders. Chihaya, along with a few of his friends from the academy, desert and join the crew of the I-401. Battle vs Chise (by SPARTAN 119) In the middle of the Pacific Ocean The Fog battleship Kongou steamed towards the location where several Fog Shimakaze-class destroyers and Nagara-class light cruisers had disappeared from her radar, along with the heavy cruiser Maya and a couple Nagara-class cruisers. She could not figured out how this could have happened, she was certain the Fleet of the Fog had eliminated all of the human's ballistic missile submarines, and they could shoot down any land or air based nuclear delivery system before it got within 300 kilometers of a fog vessel. And the humans had no weapons other than nuclear weapons that could penetrate the shield of wave force armor... did they? Suddenly, several missiles flew at the Kongou and her escorts, slamming into the Klein field and barely depleting the shield. It was then that Kongou detected the source of the missiles. A small contact she had initially mistaken for one of the missiles was in fact a an aircraft with a JSDF IFF signature, but it was hardly any larger than an individual human. It was at that moment that Kongou detected a large energy signature coming from the target consistent with the charging a of a powerful laser weapon. Meanwhile, in the air above the Kongou, Chise aimed her arm laser at the nearest ship, a Nagara-class cruiser, and fired. The beam impacted the ship, piercing the Klien Field and striking the central power core of the ship. The cruiser exploded in a flash of fire, split clean in half and sank quickly. "The humans have a laser weapon?!", Kongou thought, shocked. It was probably a prototype, if she could destroy it, she could destroy their only weapon against the Fog. "Maya, fire on that target", Kongou's mental model ordered. "Roger, Kongou. Let's have ourselves a carnival!", the cruiser Maya's child-like mental model said. Both ships opened up their vertical launch silos and fired off a swarm of missiles, as they turned their laser cannons on Chise. Chise unfolded her arm Gatling gun and opened fire, shooting down the swarms of missiles coming at her. As she fired, however, she was struck by a beam from Kongou's main laser battery, falling from the sky in a fiery spiral. It looked as though Kongou had won.... But she had not. Chise activated her thrusters and flew faster than Kongou and Maya could turn their turrets. Chise flew directly up to Kongou's superstructure, as close as the Klein field would allow, and looked Kongou's mental model directly in the eye, before Kongou was blinded by a flash of light. Kongou, Maya, and the remaining Nagara were engulfed in flames. The Nagara-class light cruiser was annihilated by the nuclear-level blast, but the Kongou and Maya survived, though their Klein fields were at 100% saturation- they could not take any more damage. Amazingly, however, Chise seemed undamaged by the blast. "You infuriate me, human. Now, face the full might of the Fog!", Kongou said, "Maya, prepare to merge". Chise was shocked at what happened next. Kongou and Maya transformed into a giant, floating metal orb that looked almost identical to the Death Star from Star Wars. Chise, however, regained composure and charged at the central opening of Kongou's "Death Star Mode". The full firepower of Kongou and Maya opened up on Chise. Chise shot down the first few missiles, but was blinded by a laser impact. Less than a second later, a corrosion missile detonated about 40 meters away, catching Chise's left wing in the blast. Chise fell to the ocean. Kongou turned her supergravity cannon directly towards Chise's floating body. The opening in the "Death Star" glowed as a stream of gravitons literally parted the ocean right to the floor, like an image straight out of the Bible. Chise fell in the newly formed abyss as the supergravity cannon fired. The concentrated stream of gravitons slammed into Chise, impacting with the force of a nuclear warhead. As the massive ball of flames dissipated, the gravity field was deactivated, the sea rushing in to cover the gap, burying whatever tiny fragments remained of Chise in a watery grave. WINNER: Kongou Expert's Opinion Chise was a formidable opponent, however Kongou possessed superior firepower, particularly in terms of her corrosion warheads, which could disintegrate Chise instantly. This, along with here shields gave Kongou the edge she needed to win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs SCP-2675 (by SPARTAN 119) The Fleet of the Fog Battleship Kongou sailed through the waters of the north Pacific on a routine patrol for any human vessels that dared venture out onto the high seas. As it had been since the Great Naval Battle, there had been no non-Fog vessels anywhere in the Pacific.... or so Kongou thought, until she spotted a contact on her radar. A voice in Russian hailed her through the radio "Who dares sail into the territory of the Fog East Pacific Fleet?!", Kongou demanded into the radio, "Identify yourself!" "The Fleet of the Fog", the mysterious vessel responded, "I've been hearing more and more of you lately. As for me, I am a being not of flesh, but of energy, a creation of the god-child, born of the atom. The god child... demands your destruction!" "It's been a while since I've had a real fight", Kongou responded with a dark laugh, "I accept your challenge, 'servant of your so-called god-child'" As soon as the mental model finished speaking, dozens of missiles armed with explosive and disintegration warheads flew out of the vertical launch systems of the Kongou, streaking through the air towards their target. As the missiles neared SCP-2675, the entire ship disappeared. The missiles slammed into open water, exploding and sending up a splash of water. Less than a second later, there was a flash of light off Kongou's starboard side. Kougou's mental model turned to face a massive icebreaker which glowed blue with radiation. SCP-2675 slammed straight into the side of the Fog Battleship. The bow of SCP-2675 was slightly damaged as it slammed up against the shield of the Wave Force armor of Kongou's hull. As it stuck the ship, SCP-2675 turned a structure similar to a gun turret on Kongou's bridge. Several glowing humanoid figures that glowed with Cherenkov radiation appeared on board, emitting levels of radiation that would have instantly killed a human. Kongou's mental model was shield against radiation, but even she could not stand up to this forever. Kongou drew a nanomaterial blade and cut down three of the figures- the blade's ability to dissipate energy weapons fire evidently also worked on these things. A more of the radioactive figures appeared on Kongou's deck, the mental model worked out the source. She turned every laser cannon capable of being aimed at SCP-2675 towards the enemy vessel and fired. On of her main laser cannons struck each of the two radition projectors on SCP-2675, sending them up in a ball of flames. Several other laser hits caused further damage to the ship, however, the anomalous icebreaker remained afloat as it disappeared in a flash of light for a second time. SCP-2675 reappeared on the port side of Kongou, and turned a newly-spawned set of weapons on her. Immediately, Kongou detected a powerful thermal signature, similar to an enemy laser weapon. To a human, the beam would be invisible, but Kongou's mental model could detect the beam from the microwave weapon. The combined fire of SCP-2675's four microwave weapons was more powerful than any Fog laser, quickly reducing the shield of the Wave Force Armor. Kongou turned her gun turrets to face 2675, but the enemy vessel disappeared yet again, only to reappear off her starboard bow. This time, Kongou's was quick enough to score another hit on 2675 with her bow-laser cannons. Then, the mental model said, "Time to finish this!", as the bow of the Fog battleship opened to revealed her super heavy graviton cannon. The graviton cannon glowed as it began to charge, trained directly on 2675. Instead of teleporting, however, 2675 simply adjusted the aim of the four microwave cannons. The moment Kongou realized what 2675 was doing, it was too late. The microwave beam flew right through the gap created in Kongou's shield to fire the graviton cannon. The heat of the weapon destabilized the delicate mechanisms of graviton cannon, sending it up in a flash of fire. The explosion was reflected off the interior of the shields that still surrounded the rest of Kongou, causing further damage. As the graviton generator and all of the remaining disintegration warheads on board the ship detonated, the explosion was pulled back into an implosion as the graviton weapons created a short-lived micro black hole, pulling most of Kongou's ship body, as well as her AI core, into oblivion. When the micro-black hole dissipated, all that was left of the Kongou were the very ends of her bow and stern, which disintegrated into inert nanomaterials. SCP-2675 turned away from the battlefield and initiated repairs for the damage from the battle. WINNER: SCP-2675 Expert's Opinion SCP-2675 was able to overcome Kongou's superior firepower, as well as her damage-absorbing shield thanks its ability to teleport. This allowed 2675 to evade Kongou's weapons while wearing down the shield. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Giants